Tots in Time: A Hat In Time Sequel
by heroes1202
Summary: A few months after the original, Hat Kid comes under attack by a gang of misfit children known as the Octuplets of Terror. She is forced to flee her home and is later picked up by the Time Out Space Patrol. With a "reformed" Mustache Girl at her side, the two set out to stop the Octuplet's plans. But can these two put their past behind them and work together effectively?
1. The Prologue

_" Dear Diary,_

 _Well…..here we go AGAIN….."  
\- Hat Kid  
_

* * *

 ** _Tots in Time: A Hat In Time Sequel_**

 ** _Prologue: The Eight-Sided Attack_**

 _~ Hat Kid's Bedroom | Hat Kid's Spaceship ~_

In her oddly shaped spaceship, we find our young protagonist, Hat Kid, sitting at her desk while doodling on a sheet of paper with a box of crayons next to her. Her notable top hat sat nearby her as we notice she is still in her pajamas. The sun was beaming outside her spaceship windows as we notice the outside is a world similar to that of Earth, the world that Hat Kid calls home. Since she originally left the world of her previous endeavor, a few months have passed without her hearing any kind of notice from her new "friends" on that planet. Just then, the radio in her bedroom turned on, catching a glance from her.

"Good morning ladies and gents! It is a fine sunny day here in Hatopolis as we're about to start your day off right with some of your favorite music! If you have a request to hear a song, don't forget to chime in with a phone call! We're ALWAYS listening!" the announcer proclaimed with joy. A smile came on Hat Kid's face.

"Tee hee." she giggled before turning back to her drawings. Looking closely, we see the drawing she is doing is of herself with Mustache Girl. Setting down her yellow crayon, she picked up the picture and looked at it for a while, sighing afterwards. No matter how much time had passed, in her heart, she felt a hole in it. This was most likely from the ordeal she had to go through with someone she thought could be her friend, Mustache Girl. Setting down her drawing, she nodded before hopping out of her chair and plucked her hat from the table. She then dashed into the armoire in her room. When she popped back out, she was now wearing her top hat but, strangely, a pink ballerina outfit complete with tutu. She looks at the camera.

"Oopsie!" she gasped from embarrassment. Leaping back into her armoire, she popped back out again in her traditional attire. One look at her clothes brought a big grin on her face.

"Yay!" she called. With clothes on, she made her way towards the cockpit of her spaceship, ready to take on the day.

 _~ Outside the Spaceship - Hatopolis ~_

Out in the town on her home planet of Hatopolis, we find Hat Kid wandering around the town streets with a bright smile on her face. The sky was crystal clear with little to no clouds at all. Each time she walked past someone on her walk, she reply to their greetings with a simple tip of the hat. Eventually, out walking through Hatopolis Park, she came upon a store selling bundles of yarn that Hat Kid used to create hats. The shopkeeper was a kind elderly woman whose shop was set up like a giant top hat. This was Hat Kid's favorite shop when on her home planet.

"Oh, well hello dearie. I had a feeling I'd be seeing you." the shopkeeper said, waving her way. Hat Kid replied with a gentle wave herself.

"So, what are you in the market for today little miss? We just got a fresh supply of Mystery Yarn in today. From what I gather, Mystery Yarn is a extra special yarn that you can use to make ANY kind of hat you can imagine. I'd think of no one else who'd get the most use out of it in the whole town." she said. Hat Kid's smile grew extra big.

"Yay!" she cheered, doing a small dance. The shopkeeper chuckled.

"Here. Let me get it for you. Be back in a moment." she said. Hat Kid nodded and waited by the front door of the shop as she went inside, closing the door behind her. As she waited, Hat Kid lightly rocked back and forth in place, humming the melody of Mafia Town to herself. Just then, the skies above were filled with wicked, child-pitched laughter as Hat Kid gasped. It was then followed by thick black clouds covering the once blue sky.

 _" Mwa ha ha ha ha HA! "_

Her eyes fixated on the sky, Hat Kid tried to find the source of the laughter before she saw what appeared to be a smaller spaceship flying through a swirling vortex in the dark clouds above. The spaceship was shaped like a giant rocker being pulled by rocket-powered wooden horses. It stopped right above Hat Kid's location as everyone around her looked on in fear.

"W-What is that?! A….A baby cradle?!" a citizen asked. Another gasped.

"No! Even WORSE! That's the vessel of the Octuplets of Terror! B-But what are they doing HERE?!" the next cried. Suddenly, a pod door opened on the bottom of the ship, projecting a traction beam towards the ground. Hat Kid's face turned serious as she saw seven shadows descending down through the beam. Each shadow was of someone close to her stature and each carrying a different weapon. When all the shadowy figures landed, the beam disappated, revealing three girls and four boys. Each of them wore a black and red patterened suit with each weapon in hand. One of the girls, a young miss with twin pigtails, stepped forward. She held onto a large rattle-like club.

"People of Hatopolis! WE are the Octuplets of Terror! And, in case you're a bit slow as to what this means for you, we are here to cause a ruckus….with THIS!" she shouted, reaching behind her. What she pulled out was a Time Piece, holding it high above her head. Hat Kid gasped upon sight of it.

"With this here Time Piece, we're gonna start a revolution upon your pitiful planet! When we're through, no one will recognize this dump!" she exclaimed, laughing afterwards. However, as she continued her laughter, Hat Kid was seen diving over her head. With hands extended outward, she nabbed the Time Piece from her hands while the girl kept laughing. Following this, one of the boys tried tapping her shoulder.

"Uhh….Angelica?" a slow-wit boy asked. Angelica groaned and turned back.

"UGH! Butch! Don't interrupt me when I'm….hey….wait." she said, realizing nothing was in her hand. Looking at her palm, she leapt from shock.

"H-HEY! WHO TOOK MY TIME PIECE?!" she yelled. Butch and the others pointed towards Hat Kid, slightly crouched on the ground with the piece in hand.

"Wh-Wha?! What gives? Who the heck are you supposed to be, brat?" she asked. Hat Kid quickly tucked the Time Piece under her cape before turning to face Angelica. She then gave a sour rasberry her way, offending Angelica.

"Oh! A SMART one are we? Well, it don't matter who you are. Anyone who STEALS from us is in for some SERIOUS pain! Get 'er my siblings!" she ordered. The others laughed before they each pulled a Time Piece out, shocking Hat Kid, and slapped them against their weapons. The effect of the pieces caused their childish weapons to double in size.

"Time to bash some HEADS!" Butch yelled, lunging at Hat Kid with a giant squeaky hammer. She gasped and quickly rolled away, watching as the boy's hammer created a crater in the ground upon impact. This left Hat Kid gawking with a flabergasted look on her eyes.

"Hee hee hee hee!" another pair called out. Looking behind her, Hat Kid was tackled by a pair of pony sticks and sent sliding across the ground. Butch slowly rose up his hammer.

"Duhh…NOW I gots ya!" he called. Hat Kid gasped before hopping to her feet, reaching under her cloak. But when she thought she grabbed her umbrella, she pulled out air. Looking at her hand, Hat Kid gasped.

"Oh….looking for something?" Angelica asked, flaunting Hat Kid's umbrella in her hands. It was knocked off her person when the twins tackled her from behind.

"Now Butch! Flatten her into a pancake!" Angelica yelled. As Butch prepare to swing, Hat Kid dived out towards the side. But Butch laughed and revealed he was setting up a side swing, catching Hat Kid off guard. She remained pressed against the hammer before she was sent flying away into the sky like a rocket.

"Ya-hoo! That 'a boy Butch! You sent that little brat flyin' to da moon!" a cow-girl child yelled. All eyes looked to the sky as Hat Kid was still nowhere to be seen. However, Butch saw something hurdling his way while his eyes remained fixated on it. It appeared to be a giant ice statue of Hat Kid, crashing down in the midst of the Octuplets, kicking up a giant dust cloud around it.

"DAH! W-What the heck?!" one of the twins cried. Angelica coughed as she attempted to swat away the smoke. But admist the confusion, Hat Kid rushed through and snatched her umbrella back.

"Hey!" Angelica called, feeling the swipe. As the smoke cleared, Hat Kid appeared behind Angelica and gave her a swat to the back of the head. She continued pounding away at her while the others watched.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! OWWW! What! Are! You! Imbeciles! WAITING FOR?! Get her off me!" Angelica yelled. The others growled before all lunging towards Angelica with weapons drawn out. Sensing their attack, Hat Kid leapt into the air, shocking Angelica.

"Oh…..NO." she muttered before they all came crashing down upon her, barreling her with their weapons. As the massacre continued, Hat Kid slowly stepped back before taking off towards her ship. The dust settled as Angelica remained face down in the concrete, beaten senseless by her siblings.

"Oh….sorry Angelica." Butch muttered. Pushing herself free, Angelica growled and looked in the direction of Hat Kid.

"She's getting away you numbskulls! GET HER!" she bellowed. The others all charged after Hat Kid, each running as fast as they could. Looking back at them, a fearful look was in Hat Kid's eyes. She knew she'd have no chance against all seven of them.

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED…_**


	2. Chapter 1: Act 1

**_Tots in Time: A Hat In Time Sequel_**

 _ **Chapter 1: Act 1 - The Great Space Escape**_

Returning to where we left off on Hatopolis, we find our troubled heroine, Hat Kid, fleeing towards her spaceship as the Octuplets of Terror were nicking at her heels. Lead by Angelica, the villainous kids held their weapons out as they ran. Panting with each step, Hat Kid quickly plucked off her hat and reached inside. From it came her Sprint Cap, which she swapped out for to gain more speed.

"Don't think you'll escape us, darlin'! We're gonna rope ya down and teach y'all why you don't mess with us!" the cowgirl called. Suddenly, Butch took a lunge forward with hammer drawn back. Hat Kid looked back and gasped before zipping to the side as Butch's swing leveled a lampost. The twins came at Hat Kid again, but she leapt aside again as their javelins pierced a mailbox.

"Keep 'er steady sibs! I think I'll be able to lasso this varmint!" the cowgirl cried. Veering behind her, Hat Kid watched the octuplet draw out a long lasso and start twirling it above her head. Looking ahead, Hat Kid saw her ship closing in on the horizon.

"Gotta….hurry!" she thought. She started running as fast as she could, using all the strength she could muster from her Sprint Cap. Her feet now a blur, the octuplet kept her eyes locked on Hat Kid.

"I…..GOT YA!" she called, throwing her lasso at her. It drew in close as Hat Kid looked up and gasped. She looked nearby and quickly zipped to the side, kicking a fire hydrant with incredible strength to stand in for her. The lasso hooked itself on the hydrant before it was suddenly pulled back towards the octuplets. The cowgirl gasped.

"W-What in tarnation?!" she yelled before the hydrant crashed into her. Watching her sibling fall back, Angelica growled.

"Okay! That tears it! I'm gonna cleave her in HALF!" she growled. Extending out her rattle, it suddenly sprouted out axe blades from the circular top. Afterwards, she lunged into the sky and let out a loud battle cry, crashing down onto the ground with such an impact. She drove her axe rattle into the concrete below her, sending a cracking shockwave towards Hat Kid. Even with her Sprint Cap on, the impact caught up and it sent her flying. However for Angelica, it gave Hat Kid an extra push to reach her ship.

"All right!" Hat Kid called. She let out a whistle as the pod door on the front opened up and let down a pathway inside. Landing just inside the entryway, Hat Kid whistled again and the pod doors started to close.

"Uhhh….hey! She's getting away!" Butch called. Angelica groaned.

"Octuplets! Conjoined attack! Do NOT let her get away!" she shouted. Joining together with the others, Angelica raised their weapons until they were in allignment with each other. A light shined from their weapons as Hat Kid raced to her cockpit, jumping into her chair. Stopping for a moment to catch her breath, she reached for the stick shift and thrusted it forward. The engines started to roar, followed by the ship itself slowly beginning to rise. She then took hold of the controls as the ship began to turn around.

"This is what happens….when you mess with US!" Angelica yelled out. Their glowing weapons converged into one glowing orb of light before a powerful laser was fired directly at her ship. It impacted against the rear rockets, causing two of them to explode on contact. The impact shook Hat Kid's ship throughout its entirety, throwing the pilot out of her seat. She let out a yelp before landing face down against the floor, knocking Hat Kid unconscious. Despite the serious blow to her engines, the ship had enough power to escape the planet's orbit. The Octuplets stopped dead in their tracks as it vanished from sight.

"Oh man! She got away!" the twins groaned. Angelica groaned, turning her head to the side in disgust. She looked back towards the others.

"Just….forget about that little punk. What matters is we've driven her off world and out of our hair. Now….go and hunt down the other townsfolk! We're starting our "revolution" no matter what." she said. They all nodded before heading back towards town. Angelica's eyes looked back towards the sky, narrowing until they were razor sharp slits.

"Next time I see you…..you're a DEAD GIRL." she muttered before walking off to join the others.

 ** _~ Time Passes… ~_**

Having just escaped the Octuplets on her planet, we later come upon Hat Kid's ship as it wanders aimlessly throughout the pitch black void of space. The engines were now completely shot as alert messages were flashing all throughout the interior. Our weakened pilot laid unconscious against the ground as the lights slowly started to dim off. In her black, thoughtless mind, she started to envision Mustache Girl looking angrily at her with arms crossed.

 _"_ _Well, would ya look at THIS? You were tough enough to handle ME yet you lose to a bunch of pre-school brats?! Hmph. How the "mighty" Hat Kid has FALLEN. "_

Inside her daydream, Hat Kid slowly raised her weakened arm towards Mustache Girl's figure. But she turned with a huff, showing her back.

 _"_ _What….a….WIMP. "_

These words crushed Hat Kid's heart as she suddenly went white and emotionless, collapsing to the ground, blacking out once more.

 ** _~ More Time Passes… ~_**

As more time passed while drifting through space, we later find Hat Kid's ship being towed along behind a long chain of rail carts, hooked onto the front with chains and grappling hooks. Though there was clearly no tracks beneath the train, it still chugged along through space with wheels spinning and smoke puffing from the chimney stack. Inside one of the carts, Hat Kid is laying on a passenger seat with a blanket thrown over her and a pillow gently tucked under her head. On the ground, by her feet, laid her hat and umbrella. She was being watched by Express Owls, who gathered around her.

"W-Wow. Would you look at her? She must've been through something pretty traumatizing." one said, speaking about the weary look on her sleeping face. As they remained vigilant of her movements, the door opened and out stepped a bird-like being dressed in a half black and half white outfit. It was the Conductor, whom Hat Kid met at Dead Bird Studios.

"All right ye buzzards! Back ta work before ya give the poor lass a HEART ATTACK when she comes to!" he called. The owls gasped before rushing back towards the other carriages. With the owls gone, the Conductor approached the sleeping Hat Kid.

"Never thought we'd meet again. I thought ye left us for good after the trouble you got us out of." he muttered, stopping at her side. Just then, he saw Hat Kid's eyes slowly begin to open. She let out a groan before rubbing her eyes, looking down at her feet to see the Conductor facing her. The surprise caused her to leap in shock, backing up against the carriage wall.

"Whoa! Whoa! Easy there lassy! It's me! Remember? Your ol' pal, the Conductor!" the Conductor called, trying to calm her. Slowly realizing where she was, Hat Kid quickly calmed down before looking around her, seeing the interior of the carriage.

"Glad to see you're all right missy. When we found yer ship driftin' through space, I had me Express Owls hitch ye to the caboose so we could pull ya to someplace safe. And wouldn't ya guess how SURPRISED I was to see ye out cold on the floor." he explained. Hat Kid sighed, tossing the covers off her. She quickly picked up her hat and umbrella.

"So, what in tarnation happened to ye and yer ship? It looks like you piloted it through an ASTEROID FIELD or something WORSE!" he asked. Before she answered, Hat Kid looked behind the Conductor and saw the starry sky from the carriage windows. She gasped and quickly rushed over, pressing her face against the window.

"Hmm? Ah. Yer probably wonderin' what me train's doing out in the middle of space, eh? Well, it be a LONG story….but I'll give ye the short story. I bought some confangled "magic wheels" from some creepy salesman back in Mafia Town and, well, seeing as me train can now travel the cosmos, I decided to hang up me director's cap for me CONDUCTOR's cap. Now this beaut of a locomotive travels space, giving rides to those who need to go from place to place. Neat huh?" he said. Looking back, Hat Kid nodded.

"Anyway, back to you….tell me. What sort of mess have ye gotten into now?" he asked. Seated down side by side, Hat Kid began to tell the recent events to the Conductor.

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED…_**


	3. Chapter 1: Act 2

**_Tots in Time: A Hat In Time Sequel_**

 ** _Chapter 1: Act 2 - Return to Mafia Town_**

Aboard the now space-travelling Owl Express, we find Hat Kid talking about her recent escapade with the Conductor. She was just nearing the story as we rejoin them, seeing the Conductor almost wig out.

"WHAT?! Ye got into a fight with the OCTUPLETS?! Do you have a DEATH WISH lassie?!" he gasped. Hat Kid looked on in confusion.

"Yeesh. Let me tell ya something. I know the folks ye met back on our world seemed like tough customers….but we're mere KITTENS compared to those barbaric bratlings. I'm just glad to see ye got outta there safe and sound. But…eh, what you gonna do now? From what ye told me, goin' home, eh, isn't an option right now." he asked. Hat Kid merely shrugged, hopping off her seat.

"If ye want, yer welcome to take a ride with us back to our world. Maybe ye can find someone there who can repair yer ship?" he asked. Hat Kid nodded.

"Oh, by the way, if ye were wondering, Mafia Town has actually seen its fair share of changes since you left. For one thing, it's not called Mafia Town any longer. Heh heh….dunna remember what its called now. But, with the Mafia gone, the town's become quite the tourist attraction. Its now a town full of commerce and folks setting up shop. We can bring yer ship there." he continued. Just then, thinking about Mafia Town, Hat Kid let out a gasp. Inside her mind, she thought back to her delusional dream of Mustache Girl and turned back to the Conductor. Her question, once again, blew the Conductor away, his hat doing a midair flip as a result.

"W-WHAT?! Ye wanna know if that red hooded, hairy lipped PECK NECK is still there? What in daft reason do ya wanna see HER for?! If it weren't for that little pest, we wouldn't have had that catastrophe to go through! We ought to have driven her OFF WORLD for what she did!" he shouted. Hat Kid's eyes turned serious before she pointed back to her damaged ship. The Conductor scratched his chin.

"T-True. If yer lookin to get even with the troublemakers that attacked yer home, SHE'D probably be the best person to ask for help. But take me word lassie. I doubt she'd be happy to see yer kisser again after the fight you two got into….she might still hate ye." he said. Hat Kid gasped, looking depressed as she looked down towards the ground and sighed.

"Aww, now come on. Don't pout. Knowing the luck you have, maybe you can convince her to help ye out. From what I hear, SHE'S the reason the Mafia ain't runnin' Mafia Town anymore….something about one of ye hourglass thingies being left behind when you left." he said. Hat Kid gasped, remembering her action of giving a piece to Mustache Girl before leaving the first time. Seeing the renewed fire in her eyes, the Conductor grinned.

"All right then! Next stop….EX-Mafia Town! And, ye know what? Until ye get yer ship repaired, ye can make yerself right at home on me train. How's that sound? And, if you managed to convince that, ugh, "PECK NECK" to help ye, I'll take ye two wherever ye want to go afterwards." he said. Hat Kid smiled and nodded.

"Okay!" she cheered.

 _~ A While Later | Mafia Station ~_

As the Conductor's train cruised through the star filled heavens, it eventually made its way to the former Mafia Town. Hat Kid watched from one of the carriage windows as the train made its way towards the station. From the skies overlooking it, the town's grafitti of Mafia imagery was removed and replaced with all sorts of new artwork and posters hanging on its walls. She saw the streets crowded with people as well, all looking around at the scenery and taking pictures. Just then, she noticed the station they were pulling into had the Mafia's face plastered on a sign reading "Mafia Station". The Conductor approached Hat Kid's side.

"Whoopsie. Ehh…guess I forgot to mention. When the Mafia was forced to relenquish the town, they decided to turn over a new leaf and opened up a train station for me train to pass through. They call it "Mafia Station". I know. WEIRD name for a station." he said. Hat Kid peered out the window again.

"Anyway, we'll be stoppin' at the station soon. Feel free to go sightseeing for a while. In the meanwhile, I'll see if me Express Owls can find someone to repair yer spaceship." he said. Hopping off her seat, Hat Kid hurried towards the carriage's doors. She listened to the train's whistle blow as it came hissing to a stop just at the platform inside. When the doors opened, she leapt out and stretched her arms out above her head. Looking around, she saw the former Mafia running various stalls around the station, even some walking around as vendors offering food and drinks to the visitors. Suddenly, Hat Kid noticed one of them standing right in front of her.

"O-Oh! It is you! Little hat child! Mafia never thought he'd see YOU again! Then again, Mafia thought the spaceship hooked onto the train caboose look familiar." he said. Hat Kid smiled and waved to him, receiving a wave back.

"Have little girl come to…..uhhh….EX-Mafia Town for trip down memory lane? Mafia would say town's new name, but….uhhhh….hasn't been decided upon yet." he continued. Hat Kid shook her head, explaining about her situation.

"What?! The Octuplets?! Agh! Mafia may not be what Mafia used to be….but even MAFIA know to steer clear of them! Wait. You said they attack hometown….forcing you here. D-Does that mean they comin' to EX-Mafia Town next too?" he asked. Hat Kid shrugged.

"Oh….this no good. No good at all. If Octuplets of Terror coming here, Mafia in big trouble! Better report this to boss before Mafia forgets." he said. Hat Kid continued, bringing up Mustache Girl.

"Huh? Little child asking about girl in red hood? The SAME girl who tried to judge Mafia and all other planet inhabitants? Hmmm. Mafia cannot recall….but she probably still in town somewhere. She reason Mafia Town no longer called "Mafia Town" after all." he said. Hat Kid smiled, shaking the man's giant hand.

"If you go looking for red hooded girl, Mafia offer you word of advice. Give her punch in face for what she put Mafia through back there, okay?" he asked. But rather than take his advice, Hat Kid hurried off out of the station and into town. As she did, we notice a child-sized figure, dressed in a red cloak, watching her amidst the crowd of patrons.

"No way….w-was that…?" she muttered.

 ** _~ Time Passes… ~_**

Hat Kid went around the entire town, looking for any kind of signs of Mustache Girl that she could. Using one of the drawings from her ship as reference, she'd often stop people and held up the drawing, asking if they saw her. However, many of them either haven't heard of her or hadn't seen her around town. Stopping at the renovated park, Hat Kid sighed and set her hat down on a bench before hopping onto it herself. Looking up at the drifting clouds, thoughts about what was going on at Hatopolis flooded through her mind since she left. In her hands was the drawing of herself and Mustache Girl. The gentle breeze wafting through brushed past her face as she looked down at her drawing in disappointment.

"Ohh…." she muttered. As she lightly kicked her feet around, the same red hooded figure from before approached her. Stopping for a moment to examine the hat at her side, a smile came on her face.

"I KNEW I recognized that hat from somewhere. So…you've come back at last…..Hat Kid." a familiar voice said. Hat Kid gasped and turned towards the voice just as she dropped the picture in her hands. Her eyes widened in shock at what she was seeing. The voice she heard belonged to none other than Mustache Girl, the same girl she had been looking for. But, to Hat Kid's additional surprise, she saw that "Mustache" Girl no longer had her mustache on her face. A big, confident smirk was on her face as Hat Kid suddenly leapt off the bench and hurried over, throwing her arms around her shoulders.

"W-Wha?! HEY!" Mustache Girl yelped, surprised by the hug. Hat Kid sniffled slightly as her arms remained wrapped around her.

"Hey. W-What in the world is up with you? Y-You're acting like you haven't seen me in YEARS or something!" Mustache Girl asked. Hat Kid stepped back, facing Mustache Girl directly in the eyes. Looking at the smile on her face, Mustache Girl lightly smiled back. But just then, reality hit Hat Kid as she started to press her hands across Mustache Girl's lip, trying to find traces of her mustache. Mustache Girl looked slightly annoyed before slapping her hands off her face.

"In case you're DYING to know, I had my mustache shaved off a while back." she said "Yeah. The idea of this town's "hero" being a little girl with a mustached lip didn't exactly vibe with me." Hat Kid seemed puzzled as Mustache Girl looked away, blushing a bit.

"B-Besides, I felt like I wanted to….change, either way. I mean, after what happened the last time you were here…." she muttered, trying to remain unheard. But Hat Kid could hear her and lightly smiled, patting her on the shoulder. Mustache Girl faced her again.

"I guess you must've heard this eventually, but this town's no longer "Mafia Town". Thanks to the Time Piece you "donated", it went to hard work changing this town and it's going to be a trophy at the soon-to-open museum looking back on the town's history. So….just know that it's being put to good use." Mustache Girl explained. Hat Kid nodded.

"Anyway, come on back to my place. I feel like we've got a LOT to catch up on….especially for you to show up with not so much as a word or even a postcard." she said. Hat Kid nodded before she started to become teary eyed, hugging Mustache Girl again. But rather than be shocked again, Mustache Girl merely smiled back and slowly wrapped her arms around her.

"I'm glad….you're back. Maybe things….will be different….this time." she muttered, successfully keeping Hat Kid from hearing her this time. However, as their hug continued, we notice they are being watched from a projected monitor in another spaceship. It appeared to be a small egg-shaped pod flying towards the planet. And inside it was the Octuplet's rowdy leader, Angelica.

"Well, well, well….lookie what I FOUND." she muttered, looking devilishly happy at Hat Kid on her monitor.

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED…_**


	4. Chapter 1: Act 3

**_Tots in Time: A Hat In Time Sequel_**

 ** _Chapter 1: Act 3 - A Golden Tag Team_**

Following along behind Mustache Girl, Hat Kid later came upon the girl's new home. The two of them sat together aboard one of the small boat houses floating in the bay outside of town. Hanging from the side of the boat was a large banner with a drawing of her face. Upon arriving, Hat Kid looked on in awe.

"Pretty nice, right? I was able to get this place for a pretty good price. Then again, the town's become more "hospitable" since the mafia lost their clutches on the town….and all because you were KIND enough to donate a Time Piece." Mustache Girl explained. The two sat side by side on the edge of the boat, their legs hanging over the dock.

"So, what brings you back to town? Sightseeing or something?" she asked. Hat Kid shook her head before leaning in closer, telling her what happened.

"What? A band of misfits attacked your home? And they EACH had a Time Piece too?!" she asked. Hat Kid nodded and reached under her coat. She fished out the Time Piece she swiped from Angelica on Hatopolis.

"I thought no one else knew about the Time Pieces except for you, me and…well, pretty much the other baddies who live here. I guess they're not so big a secret after all. But…it's weird. I never even HEARD of these "Octuplets of Terror" you're talking about. If you say that weird conductor and even the MAFIA are afraid of them, you might be in some hot water yourself." she continued. Just then, Hat Kid turned to face Mustache Girl and grabbed onto one of her hands.

"Ehhh….what?" Mustache Girl asked. She looked on as Hat Kid's eyes became puppy dog eyes. But Mustache Girl quickly caught the hint.

"HOLD UP. Did you come all this way….to ask for my help? In saving your home planet? After what we went through the last time?!" she asked. Hat Kid's eyes didn't let up as she leaned in closer and closer.

"N-Now just hold on a second! I haven't gotten so much as a TELEGRAM or CARRIER PIGEON from you and you suddenly pop back into my life JUST to ask for a favor?! Are you dense?!" she asked. Hat Kid lightly gasped before losing her baby eyes, turning away. Mustache Girl looked on at her before letting out a sigh.

"Look. As far as I can tell, the two of us….aren't "friends" anymore. Not after the mean things I did….like stealing your Time Pieces and….turning on you at Mafia HQ." she explained "Besides the time you legitimately left me a Time Piece, I'm….actually shocked you even came to find me, specifically "me", for help." The girls fell silent, not so much as glancing the other's way.

"I….don't know what to say right now. But….maybe if you can give me a little time….then maybe…" she said. But just then, a loud crash sent a powerful shockwave across the docks. The two girls were thrown backwards onto the deck.

"W-What in blazes was THAT?!" Mustache Girl yelled. Both looked towards the streets, seeing a massive cloud of smoke surrounding the crash. But as it faded, Hat Kid gasped, seeing the figure of Butch standing in the crater. He looked on with a stupified expression, scratching his butt, while holding his hammer over his shoulder.

"Duhhh….now ta find that little gurl what stole Angelica's time piece….ehhh…thingy." he muttered. But just then, his slackjaw eyes caught a glance on Hat Kid with Mustache Girl.

"Duh-a-aha! Found ya!" he yelled. Suddenly swinging his hammer above his head, Butch took a giant leap into the air with his sights locked onto the boat.

"Is he NUTS?!" Mustache Girl yelled. Sensing danger, Hat Kid quickly drew out her hook shot and grabbed onto Mustache Girl. She fired the hook at a nearby lampost and pulled them out in time for Butch's hammer to smash down on the house boat. At the dock's edge, the girls looked back in shock as Butch sunk along with Mustache Girl's home.

"AHHHH! MY HOUSE!" she cried. However, Butch leapt out of the ocean like a missile and locked back onto them.

"Hey! You moved! No fair!" he yelled. This time, he was attempting to ground pound the two. Mustache Girl screamed again as Hat Kid fired her hook shot again into a construction site. They were flung away again as Butch crashed down on the street. This time, Hat Kid made sure to hide as they ducked behind a pile of metal beams. As Mustache Girl panted heavily from fear, Hat Kid peeked over the top of the pile. Butch looked down at the ground beneath him, scratching his head in confusion.

"Duhhhh….hey! She MOVED again! D'oh! Why can't she just stand still?! This is HARD!" he groaned, veering around the area. Hat Kid ducked back down again, looking at the terrified Mustache Girl. She slowly creeked her head towards Hat Kid.

"Uhhh….t-t-tell me who THAT is?" she asked weakly. Hat Kid leaned in and whispered in her ear. Mustache Girl's eyes bulged.

"W-WHAT?! That big BRUTE is one of the Octuplets?! H-He's no infant! He's a freakin' MONSTER! He SANK my house!" she exclaimed. But before she continued on, Hat Kid slapped her hand over her mouth, shushing her in time. They both peeked over the metal beams and saw Butch was gone.

"Oh thank GOODNESS he's gone." Mustache Girl sighed. But just then, there was another loud explosion coming from the direction of the town square. Car alarms went off and people started screaming. Hat Kid figured Butch was now looking through the town for her.

"Come out! Come out! WHEREVER you are, little gurly!" Butch called out. The added sound of Mafia men screaming for help was added amongst the sounds of destruction.

"Oh this is bad! This is SO BAD!" Mustache Girl cowered. She then looked to Hat Kid.

"If THIS is the problem you're asking for my help with, y-you can count me OUT! No way am I taking on a behemoth with the strength of a TANK!" she shivered. Hat Kid looked discouraged before hearing the chaos continuing on in town. She kept looking inbetween Mustache Girl and the direction of Butch's rampage before facing her again, trying to invigorate Mustache Girl.

"I-I already told you! If you think I'm going out there, y-you're CRAZY! This is NOTHING like messing with those Mafia goons!" she exclaimed. But Hat Kid's eyes narrowed before continuing on, reminding her of the great lengths she went to so she could "correct the world" and "rid it of bad guys". Mustache Girl gasped.

"O-Oh yeah….guess I did say that…way back when. T-Then again, I WASN'T dealing with something like this." she said. The two looked on at each other before Mustache Girl shook her head.

"I-I'm sorry kid. For the first time….I'm AFRAID of going into a fight, especially THIS one!" she explained. But just then, Hat Kid extended her hand towards her.

"I help!" she cried. Mustache Girl looked on at Hat Kid's face as she remained motionless.

"But….But I-!" she stuttered before Hat Kid's firm stare silenced her.

"If I turn and run from this now, then what was the point of me working so hard to free this town from the Mafia? It'll be in ruins before that brute is finished. Then…everyone will blame ME for not helping! D-Dang it all! But…what can I do against that behemoth?!" she thought. Just then, she caught ear of the destruction again before taking a big gulp. She looked back to Hat Kid's extended hand.

"I….I…have ta…." she thought. Just then, Hat Kid's expression lightened as she saw Mustache Girl reaching for her slowly before firmly clasping her hand. She then pulled her off the ground.

"O-Okay! For the sake of putting the past behind us, AND for everyone who needs our help right now, let's kick that ogre's diapered butt!" she exclaimed. Hat Kid nodded, followed by her nodding as well.

"Come on! I still know this town like the back of me hand! We'll take the rooftops and catch up to that rampaging toddler in no time!" she explained. With that, the two high fived each other before hurrying off after Butch's trail.

 ** _~ Time Passes… ~_**

Still tearing the town looking for Hat Kid, Butch used his massive hammer to smash buildings and anything else in front of him. His eyes, while maintaining a droopy look, were burning with fire as he searched. He just arrived at the park where Hat Kid battled the Mafia goons with the TNT barrels.

"All rights! This is gettin' on me nerves! SHOW YOURSELF LITTLE GIRL! OR I'LL TURN THIS TOWN TO RUBBLE!" he roared, hoisting his hammer overhead. But before he could swing it, he heard a boasting laugh coming from the nearby rooftop. He looked up to see Hat Kid standing besides Mustache Girl, now armed with a baseball bat.

"Hold it RIGHT THERE you little punk! Your little rampage just earned yourself a TIME OUT!" Mustache Girl yelled. Butch growled.

"Duhh….NOBODY puts one of the Octuplets in time out! Now you got me EXTRA ANGRY!" he yelled, pointing his hammer at them. As Hat Kid primed her umbrella, Mustache Girl pointed back at Butch with her bat.

"Tell me. Are the other members of your pitiful gang this easy to anger? If that's the case, I can see why you're nothing but spoiled ROTTEN APPLES….especially you! I think that "walnut" you call a brain is starting to detriorate. I can smell the stench coming out your ears!" she flaunted, waving her hand afterwards. While she was doing her best to draw Butch's anger, she was actually sweating bullets behind her head. This was followed by Hat Kid blowing a big rasberry at Butch, finally causing him to snap.

"D'oh! That's it! TIME TO SSSMMMAASSSHHH!" he yelled, lunging up at them. He drew his hammer to the side, but Hat Kid grabbed onto Mustache Girl and used her hookshot to pull them away from the swing. However, they used the lampost they hooked on to swing around and both made a diving tackle into Butch from behind, slamming him into the building.

"All right! Your plan worked!" Mustache Girl yelled. But suddenly, bricks were sent flying as Butch roar blew them away.

"SMASH! SMASH! SMASH!" he bellowed, lunging at them again. Mustache Girl readied her bat before she suddenly took a swing, striking him across the face hard enough to send him spinning like a top.

"Ha ha! Yeah!" she yelled. As he stopped spinning, Butch wobbled around in a daze before snapping out of it. His face started to turn red as steam blew from his ears.

"NOW YOU GONNA GET IT! ME GONNA MAKE YOU INTO PULP!" he yelled. Clutching onto the handle with both hands, it started to give off a light brown glow, catching both girls by surprise.

"TAKE….TTTTHHHIIISSS!" he roared, swinging the hammer and sending a massive shockwave of gravel their way. The girls couldn't escape in time and were swept away by the upchurned gravel against a nearby wall. Butch roared and pounded his chest with his hands.

"NOW ME MAKE YOU FLAT AS PANCAKE!" he bellowed, charging like a berserk gorilla. The first to rise, Mustache Girl saw Butch charging and turned to Hat Kid with a gasp.

"K-Kid! We gotta move! Now!" she yelled. But when she looked, she saw the impact temporarily left Hat Kid unconscious. She turned back at Butch with fear rising in her eyes.

"O-Oh man! We're gonna die! We are SO GOING TO DIE!" she thought. With legs trembling, Mustache Girl remained paralyzed with fear. But just then, she thought back to all the smiling faces of people she saw after ridding Mafia Town of the mafia's control. The smiles of the elderly phased itself throughout her mind.

"No….all the people who live here…..he'll hurt them all at this rate. And after I worked….so hard…" she muttered. Butch roared and leapt upward with his hammer drawn overhead.

"BYE BYE LITTLE GURLY GURL!" he roared, aiming at Hat Kid. With feelings churning in her head, Mustache Girl suddenly grabbed and hoisted the unconscious Hat Kid on her shoulders before leaping away, leaving Butch's attack to smash into the wall. He soon emerged from the rubble, looking around in a blinding fury. Unbeknowst to him, she took the time to safely hide Hat Kid behind a nearby corner before hurrying back.

"WHERE'D THEY GO?!" he growled. Looking behind him, he saw Mustache Girl standing across the way. His face became even more red than before.

"Come and get me ye big ape!" she exclaimed, making a rasberry at him. Butch snarled before he turned her way and came charging once again. The noise finally woke Hat Kid, who looked on at the fight and gasped.

"BUTCH NO MONKEY! BUTCH STRONGEST BOY THERE IS!" he yelled. Letting out a mighty roar, he swung his hammer with all his might just as Mustache Girl leapt over him.

"You may be strong….but you need more than STRENGTH to go toe-to-toe with THIS rebel!" she called. Looking ahead of him, Butch saw his hammer just struck a lit barrel of TNT, left behind by the Mafia. His eyes widened from fear.

"W-WHAT THE…?!" he yelled before the explosion sent him soaring into the sky. The minute he did, something flew off his body and landed on the ground. He was heard howling in agony as the blast rocketed him above the ocean. Following Butch crashing down into the sea, Mustache Girl looked out with a confident smirk.

"Oh yeah! I still got it." she thought. She then heard someone applauding her, looking back to see Hat Kid. Mustache Girl started to blush slightly as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Oh geez…..it wasn't anything, really." she chuckled. The two then began seeing a faint glowing light coming from nearby. They looked to see Butch had dropped a Time Piece before blasting off.

"A-A Time Piece…" she muttered. She watched as Hat Kid approached the Time Piece and slowly put her hand on one of the handles. Still holding onto it, she turned to face Mustache Girl and extended it outward, hinting she deserved praise too.

"Friend!" she giggled. Mustache Girl looked on before lightly sighing.

"And here I thought you'd still be a "glory hog"." she said. She approached Hat Kid and took grip on the other handle of the Time Piece.

"You know what? Seeing you stick your neck out for me….even after the bad stuff we went through, it's made me decide something. I'll help you out kid. Let's teach those spoiled brats a lesson they WON'T forget anytime soon." she said. Hat Kid smiled before they started hearing more applause and cheer. They looked back to see mafia members and citizens applauding their actions.

"Way to go little girls! Mafia knew you could do it!" a mafia member called. The girls looked at one another, nodded and then let out a pair of smiles as they held the Time Piece overhead. As this was going on, we cut to a nearby street, where the Conductor had been watching the fight with another observer. The observer was a tall, slender figured woman dressed in a long blue overcoat.

"See the little one over 'dere? With the top hat? That be the girl I told ye about." he said. The woman looked on at the two of them before a smile came to her face.

"Yes…indeed that is her. The infamous hero of this world, "Hat Kid"." she muttered.

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED…_**


	5. Chapter 2: Act 1

**_Tots in Time: A Hat In Time Sequel_**

 ** _Chapter 2: Act 1 - The Time Out Brigade_**

In a sparingly lit room, we find a soaked Butch seated on a stool, in front of a lone table, under a lone spotlight. Across the room were the other Octuplets, eyeing their defeated comrade. Angelica slowly approached Butch, dragging her rattle axe alongside her.

"So….you LOST against our little "Time Piece" thief, is that right? And on top of that, you let HER take your Time Piece as well?" she asked, hiding her aggrevated state. Butch took a big gulp before turning in fear towards her.

"B-But Butch not expecting it! L-Little gurly stronger than she looked! We ganged up on her last time! It's not Butch's fault!" he cowered. Suddenly, Angelica slammed her axe against the table, causing Butch to leap from fright.

"Don't give me THAT Butch. You always try to blame your failures on SOMETHING or another.." she replied, grinding her teeth from frustration "In our last job, you said you couldn't have taken care of those guards because you forgot to have your "pre-dinner snack". And I could've recalled that you had NO problems taking on our little pest when we came to her planet." Angelica continued "So, tell me….what was DIFFERENT about THIS time?" Butch stuttered as he stared on at Angelica's angry face.

"H-Hat gurl wasn't alone! Some…other gurly helped!" he yelled, shielding his head with his arms. Hearing this, Angelica froze up and her anger slowly began to fade.

"What "other gurl"?" she asked, prying her axe from the table.

"T-There was another little gurl helping her….dressed in red. Butch tried really hard to smash them both, but other gurl too much for Butch along with hat gurl." he said. The others looked on at Angelica, withdrawing the axe blade from her rattle.

"I see. I DO recall our little pest talking to SOMEONE when I spied down via the spy camera." she said. As Butch remained frozen with fear, Angelica rested her rattle over her shoulder.

"So, it would appear this little pest….has FRIENDS outside her homeworld. This makes things VERY interesting." she said, growing a grinchy grin across her face.

 _~ Meanwhile… | Ex-Mafia Town Square ~_

As this conversation went on, we return to the town where we find a celebration going on in the square. It was a congratulation party for Hat Kid and Mustache Girl for saving their town from Butch's rampage. There were treats abound as a massive number of citizens gathered for the party, including former Mafia members. At a table, Hat Kid and Mustache Girl were each munching on a leg of turkey meat. Looking at each other, the two grinned before tapping their meat together as a toast.

"Thank you so much little girls! If not for you, Mafia would be Mafia pancake right about now." one of the mafia said. Mustache Girl grinned.

"C'mon! You ought to remember that the kid and I aren't little girls you should mess with. That big bully was cake!" she said. As Hat Kid continued eating, she looked on at her friend with a grin on her face. Just then, the two noticed the Conductor approaching them.

"Pardon lassies, but I have someone here who wanted to speak to you about what's been going on. I would've done so earlier, but I did not wanna spoil yer fun." he said. They then saw the woman from earlier approaching their table. Standing alongside the Conductor, the woman lightly bowed.

"Excuse me ladies. My name is Madame M. I am a member of the intergalatic patrol known as the "Time Out Brigade", where I am one of its high ranking officers. I happened to have observed your battle against one of the Octuplets earlier and I come before you now to make a request." she said. The two girls looked at one another.

"Time Out Brigade? I never heard of you guys." Mustache Girl asked.

"Yes. Well, we patrol the farther corners of space, keeping the peace by assisting inhabitants of various worlds and catching intergalatic criminals. Not much happens in this quadrant for us to come here until recently. We had received word of an incident where someone abused the Time Pieces to re-write this planet's history but was stopped by a young child in a hat. Am I to assume I am speaking with the latter?" Madame asked. While Mustache Girl seemed a bit skittish, Hat Kid simply nodded.

"Excellent. You see, we at the Brigade had received numerous reports about your brave actions on this planet and we wish to offer you an extended invitation to join our organization." she said. Hearing this, Hat Kid froze in place. Mustache Girl also appeared surprised by the news as she stopped chewing midway. With one gulp, she faced Madame M.

"Y-You want a little KID to be a member of this grandiose organization of yours?! Sorry if I sound out of place, but, are you daft?!" she asked "She's just a kid!" Madame M. nodded.

"Yes. I realize her age is something we take into factor when recruiting new members to join our patrol. But what she did was no ordinary feat and I even spoke to my superior about a possibility for her later in life. However, with the incident befalling us with the Octuplets of Terror attacking multiple planets recently and realizing this brave young lady tried to stop them, we decided now would be a better time to ask her to join us in stopping them." she explained. Mustache Girl and Hat Kid both fell silent as Madame M. extended her hand to them.

"I know this might be sudden, but we could really use your help in the matter. So, if I may ask, will you join us in our investigation into the Octuplet's string of crimes?" she asked. All was silent, everyone waiting to see the child's response. But just before she would, Hat Kid set down her food before reaching over to Mustache Girl, pulling her to her side.

"W-What the…?" she muttered. Seeing this, Madame M. lightly chuckled.

"I see you're not willing to join without your friend. But do not worry. In actuality, my offer extends to both of you. Your courage and teamwork would be valuable assets to our organization." she said. Mustache Girl lightly gasped.

"S-So, you want us BOTH?" she asked. Madame M. nodded.

"Yes. So, do you accept my offer?" she continued "In return, we also offer to cover all costs in repairing your ship and will accomadate you both during your time with us." she said. The two kids looked to one another before they each nodded.

"If it means getting back at those little brats for wrecking my home, I'm game." she said.

"Me too!" Hat Kid cried. Madame M. smiled, as did the Conductor.

"Thank you very much." she said. She reached into her coat and pulled out a pair of white and blue decorative pins.

"Then, it is with great pleasure that I bestow upon you membership into the Time Out Brigade. I look forward to the many adventures waiting out there for us." she said, handing one to each of them. Mustache Girl's eyes lit up as Hat Kid looked on at hers, taking off her cap before attaching it to it. Suddenly, she had Mustache Girl's arm thrown around her.

"D-Do you know what this means kid? One of my biggest dreams is comin' true! Together, we FINALLY get to be galactic, time traveling SUPER HEROES! Isn't that awesome?!" she asked, her eyes lit with excitement. Hat Girl merely grinned as the others around them all let out a hearty laugh.

"Mr. Conductor? I would also like to extend an offer into allowing our agents usage of your train. Until we can properly finish repairs on Hat Kid's ship, they may be asking you for transportation to their mission destinations." she said. The Conductor tipped his hat.

"I already offered the lassie usage of me train prior to our arrival here. So it's my pleasure to be helpin' out two junior heroes." he said. Madame M. nodded as the two girls were somewhat frozen, Mustache Girl still estatic about her new promotion.

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED.._**


	6. Chapter 2: Act 2

**_Tots in Time: A Hat In Time Sequel_**

 ** _Chapter 2: Act 2 - New Home, Sweet Home_**

After signing themselves as new agents of the Time Out Brigade, we come to the docks of Ex-Mafia Town, where the wounded spaceship of Hat Kid currently resided. Alongside Madame M, Hat Kid, Mustache Girl and the Conductor looked on at the ship's current condition.

"Wow. They REALLY had it in for you, didn't they?" Mustache Girl asked, looking at the damages.

"Aye. I couldn't believe me peepers when I saw the lassie's ship just floatin' through space like that. Thank goodness we found her when we did. The poor lass was out like a light." the Conductor explained. Madame M. rested her hand against her chin.

"This MAY take a while to repair. It looks like more than just your thrusters are heavily damaged from the battle you had with the Octuplets." she said "We'll have our engineers at the mothership do a thorough inspection." Mustache Girl glanced to Hat Kid and then to Madame M.

"What mothership?" she asked. Madame M. chuckled.

"It's just outside your planet's orbit right now. I already gave the crew orders to beam us back once I enlisted the two of you. Now should be a good time to phone back." she said. The Conductor nodded.

"In that case, lemme go round up me Express Owls and I'll have the train ready to depart alongside ye. Just give me a holler when you're ready." he said, taking off afterwards. The girls watched on before Madame M. chuckled.

"You have quite the friend, don't you little miss?" she asked. Hat Kid nodded with a big grin. As they continued talking, Mustache Girl looked behind her at the town. Sadness filled her eyes as she looked on at the now peaceful town. Hat Kid soon noticed before slowly putting her hand on her shoulder, catching her attention.

"I-It's okay kiddo. I'm sure I'll be back home….once this is all over. It just…feels weird leaving this place like this." she said. Madame M. looked down at the girls.

"I know its hard to say goodbye to a place you've lived in for so long, but you're not alone. And I'm sure that, with your help, this town will remain peaceful." she said. Mustache Girl nodded.

"Yeah. You're right…" she said. Afterwards, Madame M. pulled back her sleeve, revealing a mini gadget on her wrist stylized as a radio communicator.

"This is Madame M. I have the two new cadets with me now. Requesting entry into the mothership. Also, please send down a recovery pod to pick up a broken space craft." she said. She then slipped her sleeve back as the three soon found themselves beginning to glow, emitting a weak light around themselves. Hat Kid and Mustache Girl gasped, watching their bodies beginning to turn transparent.

"It's all right. We're being beamed back up to the mothership right now." she explained. Suddenly, a big flash of light enveloped the three as they soon vanished from the docks entirely.

 _~ Aboard the Mothership ~_

When the light around them faded away and their eyes adjusting once again, Hat Kid and Mustache Girl looked around in awe struck surprise as they were now in the teleportation station of the Time Out Brigade's mothership. Surrounding them were all kinds of flashing lights and high tech gadgets that neither had ever seen before. Also passing in and out of the room were several other crew members aboard the ship, each dressed in their uniforms.

"Welcome back, Madame M. I hope you had an enjoyable time visiting the town." a crewmember said. Madame M. nodded as the girls' expressions soon turned to excitement, their eyes alit with wonder.

"Indeed. Mafia Town's not quite the dystopia it previously was. I'm glad things were patched up without us needing to get involved." she said. Just then, Hat Kid and Mustache Girl raced to a nearby panoramic window overseeing the skies of the planet below.

"Oh WOW! Look at that view! You can see the WHOLE planet from up here!" Mustache Girl exclaimed. Hat Kid nodded as they started looking around at all the other gadgets and gizmos inside the chamber. The crewmembers all watched with bewildered expressions while Madame M. simply chuckled.

"These are our newest recruits that I was told to invite aboard. May I introduce you to the one who corrected Mafia Town, Mustache Girl, and the hero who saved this planet when the Time Pieces were misused, the brave Hat Kid." she said. Hearing their names, the two stopped in place before bowing to the teleportation engineer.

"Heh heh. I didn't know you were recruiting such cute little ladies. You can just call me Tink the Teleporter. I'm one of the many other engineers you'll meet aboard this grand vessel. For now, I'm just the guy who runs the teleportation station, making sure nothing happens to her." he explained. The kids nodded.

"Nice to meet ya!" Mustache Girl called.

"Hi!" Hat Kid waved. Madame M. chuckled.

"All right, if you two will follow me, I'll give you the tour of our mothership as well as show you to your live-in quarters." she said.

"Okay!" they both called.

 ** _~ Some Time Later… ~_**

After their tour of the mothership, which included the many facilities aboard it, their tour came to an end when they entered into the boarding chambers for all the active agents working aboard the ship. They stopped at Room 10-15 as Madame M. reached into her coat for a key card.

"All right girls. This room will be your quarters while on board the mothership. Please remember your room number as well as not to forget your key card. These do have a cost to replace them." she said, sliding the card through a reader by the door. As the door slowly opened, the girls peeked in to see it was a rather empty, one person sized apartment. There was no furniture or anything of the sort within.

"Uhhh….is this a joke? Where's all the furniture? We're NOT sleeping on the floor." Mustache Girl asked.

"Oh. This room isn't like any ordinary room. Each of our agent's accomodations include a special created room known as "Thought Matter". With our technological advances, this room can be as large as you wish on the inside despite it not being so in the mothership's grand design. So, to put it frankly, however you wish to design your room is based solely on the creativity inside your own mind." she explained "Go ahead. Try and picture your bedroom back on your ship." Hat Girl nodded and requested them both to stand back. She then put two fingers, one on each of her temples, before beginning to imagine her bedroom with all her might. Shortly after, the room around them began to glisten and gleam, surprising Mustache Girl while Madame M. watched with a smile. Soon, the room started to come alive as furniture from Hat Kid's room started popping up from out of nowhere. Her large collection of pillows plopped down on the far side, her desk popped into reality by the door and all sorts of her toys came raining down as the room continued expanding into the size of her original room.

"H-Holy cow! Kid! Look at what you just did!" Mustache Girl exclaimed. Opening her previously shut eyes, Hat Kid gasped as the room transformed into a perfect replica of her bedroom. A window showing outside the ship had also formed.

"See? That is the power of "Thought Matter". As long as you two can dream it up, you can imagine anything you wish into this room." Madame M. explained "So you both can add your own personal touches." Suddenly, Mustache Girl rushed to Hat Kid's side, shoving her aside.

"Ooh! My turn! My turn!" she thought. Clasping her eyes shut, she began to imagine as hard as she could. What she ended up producing was a punching bag modeled after one of the Mafia members. Opening her eyes to her creation, she let out a big grin before looking at Hat Kid's distained look.

"W-What?! Its for practicing my skills! Plus, you think I've TOTALLY forgiven the Mafia for running amok back home?" she asked, causing Hat Kid to sigh with a face palm. Madame M. lightly chuckled.

"All right ladies. Well, I have some paperwork to do back in my quarters. Feel free to explore the ship or grab some food at the cafeteria. When we're ready to set off, I'll let the Conductor know as well." she said, leaving shortly afterwards. As Hat Kid watched her leave, Mustache Girl looked to Hat Kid's bed.

"Uhh….do you expect me to share a bed with you? No offense, but that feels a bit…off to me. How's about this?" she asked. Using her imagination, Mustache Girl transformed the bed into a bunk bed with a red sheeted bed, signaling Mustache Girl's bunk on top.

"How about that?" she asked. Looking on, Hat Kid scratched her head before starting to imagine herself, transforming the lower bunk into a miniature version of her own. It had her purple blanket and favorite set of pillows, complete with one of her dolls resting atop the sheet.

"Meh. I guess to each their own." Mustache Girl said. Just then, two dolls popped in from nowhere and each landed in one of their arms. The doll that appeared to Mustache Girl was of Hat Kid with button eyes and vice versa for Hat Kid.

"And…what's this? Something you came up with after you left the first time?" she asked. Hat Kid shook her head.

"Present!" she replied. Mustache Girl looked back at the doll before, with a smirk, tossed it up onto her bunk.

"Works for me." she said. She then took a big leap, landing on the bed before sprawling out.

"Ahhh! Now THIS is what I call living in style. My old houseboat's got NOTHING on this!" she said. Hat Kid giggled before climbing into her bed. Looking up at the bunk overhead, thinking about her new friend being with her, Hat Kid smiled once more.

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED…_**


	7. Chapter 2: Act 3

**_Tots in Time: A Hat In Time Sequel_**

 ** _Chapter 2: Act 3 - The First Mission_**

 _~ Time Out Brigade Mothership - Hat Kid's Quarters ~_

In no time at all, the Brigade's mothership left Ex-Mafia Town and was now out traveling amongst the stars with the likes of the Conductor's train following close by. Inside the ship, we peer in through the window of Hat Kid and Mustache Girl's room. Hat Kid was currently at her desk, drawing up something with crayons and paper, as Mustache Girl was laying comfortably on her bunk bed. She looked up at the ceiling with a puzzled expression. It is now at least a few hours since they left the planet.

"Well, look at where I am now…FAR from Mafia Town, out traveling in outer space with the most less likely of traveling mates." she thought, glancing at Hat Kid out of the corner of her eye "Ehh…so what? Things are bound to be more exciting than just twittling my thumbs back home." She then hopped off her bunk and approached Hat Kid from behind.

"So, kid, what you been drawing over here?" she asked. Seeing her beind her, Hat Kid gasped and quickly covered her drawing with her arms.

"W-What? I'm not allowed to look? C'mon! I thought we were supposed to be mates here!" she asked. Just then, she noticed Hat Kid blushing slightly and grew a concerned look.

"N-No way. Don't tell me its one of THOSE kinds of drawings. Man, I never knew you were so SICK." she muttered. Giving a sigh, Hat Kid leaned back and allowed Mustache Girl to look. The drawing was of the two of them holding hands with the word "BFF" written above. The sense of disgust looming over her disappeared as Mustache Girl sighed with relief before she saw Hat Kid looking at her.

"Uhhh…n-nevermind. It's nothing. Anyway, you feel like going to the cafeteria for a bite? I know we just left the banquet back in Mafia Town and all, but I've sort of wondered what kind of grub this place has." she asked. Hat Kid nodded before they both headed out their door. Approaching the cafeteria, the girls looked on in surprise at the other agents currently seated at the tables, all dressed in similar outfits, but hardly more than one was of a similar species.

"Holy cow! Look at everybody! They're freakin' ALIENS!" Mustache Girl exclaimed, to which Hat Kid nodded. Some of the others looked over at them.

"Hey, aren't they the newbies that Madame M. brought aboard from Mafia Town?" one asked.

"Yeah. But…aren't they a bit small to be working for the brigade?" another asked.

"If the superior thinks they're good enough, I ain't questioning it." one more replied. The girls took a seat at an empty table as, suddenly, a strange robotic creature appeared before them. Mustache Girl leapt from surprise.

"HELLO Cadet number 020145 and 020144! What can I get for you?!" it asked. Hat Kid glared on with a puzzled expression.

"Oh, pardon me. I am the Automaton responsible for prepping meals for all agents working on board the mothership. So, if you've got a certain craving you'd like to have filled, don't feel afraid to ask. Here. Have a look at the menu." it said, making a menu appear before them. Each girl took one side of the unfolded menu and looked over the many choices.

"Wow. A lot of this stuff…I DOUBT we had back in Mafia Town." she said. They continued looking over the menu until they suddenly heard a soft chime playing over the speakers.

"This is Madame M. requesting to see Agents Hat Kid and Mustache Girl at the bridge please. Again, will Agents Hat Kid and Mustache Girl please report to the bridge as soon as possible?" her voice asked. Looking at each other, they nodded before setting the menu down.

"Pardon us, chefy. But duty calls!" Mustache Girl yelled before they darted off.

 ** _~ Some Time Later… ~_**

Making their way to the bridge of the mothership, the girls arrived just at the front door to find Madame M. examining a large spherical map projection in the center of the room. Other agents were busy observing radar changes and other devices around the room.

"Welcome agents. I hope you've had enough time to familiarize yourself with our ship." Madame M. asked. Hat Kid nodded.

"Yep. So, what'd you call us up here for? Not to just chat, I hope." Mustache Girl asked. Madame M. suddenly grew a stern demeanor.

"Sadly, no. The reason I summoned you is for your first mission as agents of the brigade. Take a look at this." she said, directing their attention to the map. Touching on one of the many dots projected, it opened up a large display of a seemingly deserted space station.

"Just a while ago, we received a distress signal coming from this nearby station out in space. While we do not know who sent the signal, the only thing we could make out from all the commotion during the transmission was that they were under attack by the Octuplets of Terror. I have a sneaking suspicion there must be Time Pieces aboard this station." she explained. Hat Kid nodded.

"I see. So, yer asking us to go check this place out and see if those meddlesome brats are behind the attack?" Mustache Girl asked, to which Madame M. nodded.

"Yes. But be careful. As you're no doubt aware, the Octuplets can strengthen their weapons with Time Pieces. Because of that, they're highly unpredictable and hard to detain. If they DID attack, they're still probably nearby." she continued "So, your orders are these. Depart for these coordinates, board the vessel and determine whether or not the Octuplets were involved. If you find anyone left, make sure to bring them back with you for questioning." The two girls nodded and gave a salute.

"Aye aye!" Hat Kid called. Just as they were about to leave, Madame M. reached her arm out.

"Oh. One more thing before you go. The badges you two have will allow you to change into your brigade attire. It's required for missions such as these and they'll allow you to withstand the airless void of space. Make sure you put them on BEFORE stepping aboard the vessel." she said. Looking at their badges, they each tapped against them before they suddenly transformed into matching white jumpsuits. But while Hat Kid's had radiant blue lines across hers, Mustache Girl's suit sported radiant red. Hat Kid also maintained her top hat.

"Whoa! AWESOME!" Mustache Girl exclaimed. Madame M. chuckled.

"Glad you like them. Now then. Off you go agents. The Conductor's train should be nearby to transport you to your destination." she said. Once again, the girls saluted Madame M. before taking off.

 _~ Out in Space | Conductor's Train ~_

As we rejoin the girls, they were traversing through the starry sky once again aboard the Conductor's train. They watched from one of the windows in the carriages as stars and constellations passed them by.

"So, you've met the other Octuplets. Any idea which one we might deal with this time?" Mustache Girl asked. Pausing for a moment, Hat Kid crossed her arms and started to ponder. But she shrugged afterwards.

"You don't know, huh? Well, let's hope its not that big bruiser again." Mustache Girl sighed. She then raised her hand, looking at her fingers.

"Well, from what we DO know, there's a rotten little brat calling the shots, the big bruiser, a pair of twins, a cowgirl and at least two more you didn't get a good look at when you left home. So…let's just hope its not the last ones." she said. Just then, a loud whistle blew from the train upfront.

"Attention lassies! We're nearing the vessel! Best get yerselves ready! No tellin' what kind of trouble is waiting for ya aboard that ship!" the Conductor proclaimed over the speakers. The girls nodded as they hurried towards the head of the train. Once arriving, they looked on at the damaged spaceship floating just in sight.

"I tell ya what. Somethin' about this just gives me the SHIVERS. It's just like when we found the lass' ship in this state….only it WASN'T supposedly abandoned. It feels like I'm drivin' me train towards a haunted house!" the Conductor explained. Hat Kid lightly gulped as their eyes remained fixated on their destination.

"Well, let's just hope….there aren't any GHOSTS this far out in space." Mustache Girl muttered. As the train continued to approach the ship, we take notice of a shady little figure watching from one of the nearby windows. Seeing the train approaching, it quickly darted back into the shadows, out of sight.

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED…_**


	8. Chapter 2: Act 4

**_Tots in Time: A Hat In Time Sequel_**

 ** _Chapter 2: Act 4 - Forbidden Research Aboard the Forgotten_**

 _~ Within the Abadoned Station ~_

Having safely docked the train just within traveling distance of the abandoned station, Hat Kid and Mustache Girl managed to reach the entryway leading inside. Upon entering, the girls brought out flashlights they packed to explore the darkened halls. Casting their lights revealed that it did indeed look like a struggle had taken place as multitudes of damaged walls and impacts were seen littering the halls.

"Whoa. This place looks completely ransacked. No WAY could the Octuplets have caused THIS kind of damage. It looks more like….there was some kind of monster running loose here." Mustache Girl said. The two slowly walked down the halls, their footsteps echoing around them. As they veered around, Hat Kid started to feel uneasy as she recalled her time in Vanessa's Manor. Mustache Girl soon noticed Hat Kid slightly quivering.

"Hey. It'll be okay." she said, putting a hand on her shoulder "We're just here to check things out. If there's any sign of trouble, we can just make a break for it. All right?" Hat Kid nodded, regaining her nerves.

"That a girl." she nodded. Suddenly, as Hat Kid shined her flashlight in one of the nearby rooms, something shined back at her.

"Hmmm?" Hat Kid thought. Taking Mustache Girl by the hand, they both scurried into the room. It was an abandoned laboratory as there were more signs of a struggle laid about the broken lab equipment. Looking at the reflective item, they found what appeared to be the remains of a Time Piece. Mustache Girl tucked her flashlight away before bending down to pick it up.

"Isn't this….a Time Piece? But…it's nothing but junk now." she asked. Just then, the sounds of something scurrying across the floor rushed past them from behind, catching their attention.

"W-Who's there?!" she yelled, both spinning around. But they saw nothing behind them but the dimmly lit hallway lights. Hat Kid let out a small gulp before Mustache Girl looked back to the Time Piece.

"Okay….I got the funny feeling….we're not ALONE here." she thought. Just then, something else seemed to catch Hat Kid's attention as she shined her flashlight against a white board against the wall ahead. Looking puzzled, Hat Kid approached the board and looked up at the strange words scribbled about.

"Hey!" Hat Kid cried, calling Mustache Girl over. Adding her light as well, they saw what looked like a drawing of a giant worm coming out of a portal.

"That looks like….a worm? That's weird." Mustache Girl muttered, turning around to look at the wrecked equipment. Deciding to leave, the two girls headed out of the room and back into the halls. As they went further inside, they found more rooms that appeared to be either bedroom quarters or more laboratories.

"This place must've been some kinda research station. Why else would there be so many torn-up labs?" Mustache Girl said, scratching her head. Thinking back, she recalled all the strange worm-like objects, models and drawings in the other labs as well.

"They all seemed like they were obsessed with some kind of weird "space worm" or somethin'…" she thought before turning to Hat Kid "Hey, kid? What do you think could've happened to this place?" Hat Kid merely shrugged.

"Maybe we ought to head back and report this to Madame M. I don't THINK any of the Octuplets are here, but this is worth mentioning." she said. Hat Kid nodded. But just as the two turned back, they heard what sounded like a door creaking nearby. They quickly turned around, shining their flashlights to see a door slightly ajar.

"Hey….you heard that too, r-right?" Mustache Girl asked, her voice slightly shaking. Hat Kid gulped before slowly nodding. But Mustache Girl reaffirmed herself before slowly approaching the door. They tiptoed quietly before slowly peering in through the crack in the door. Hat Kid looked over Mustache Girl's shoulder as they both saw what looked like a small figure standing in front of a large portal device. The shady figure slowly approached a nearby control panel before reaching under its jacket, taking out a Time Piece. Seeing it caused Hat Kid to gasp.

"Time Piece!" she whispered. The two glanced at each other and nodded. Backing away from the door, the two shoved the door wide open with their flashlights aimed at the panel.

"Hold it right there, shady guy!" Mustache Girl yelled. Hat Kid yelled as well. With both lights shining on the target, the figure was revealed to be Angelica. She shielded her eyes from the light as Hat Kid gasped.

"What's up? You know her?" she asked. Hat Kid hopped towards a nearby light switch and threw it, lighting up the entire room. Angelica peered over her arm and groaned at the sight of Hat Kid.

"What are YOU doing here, you little runt?" she asked. Hat Kid quickly drew her umbrella as Mustache Girl brought out her bat.

"Funny. I could ask you the same thing. From my partner's reaction, I take it you're one of the Octuplets?" she asked. Angelica smirked, bringing out her rattle axe.

"You'd be right. The name's Angelica….the Octuplets' terrifying leader." she coyly replied. Mustache Girl huffed.

"Ooh! You're terrifying, all right…..NOT!" she yelled back. Angelica huffed before turning back to the panel.

"I dunno what you two are doing here, but I'd highly advise leaving now….before ye piss me off anymore than you are right now." she said. Neither girl budged as they kept eyes on each other.

"So…tell me. What's a little tyke like you doing all the way out here anyway? You lookin' to pilfer left behind Time Pieces?" Mustache Girl asked.

"Not quite. You see, the Octuplets and I caught wind of a special "experiment" that was runned here at this station and I decided to come check it out for myself. And it just so happens that this experiment they were conducting can actually be of GREAT USE for our plans to revolutionize this little world we all live in." she said. Hat Kid huffed, gripping her umbrella handle tighter.

"You think some oversized worm is going to help you with whatever "waiting to be scrambled" plan you came up with?" Mustache Girl asked. Angelica chuckled.

"Oh…this is no MERE worm, my clueless friend. It's a mythical creature that is the reason there exist Time Rifts in this world. A terrifying beast that can tunnel its way THROUGH the fabric of space-time, leaving nothing but travesty and destruction in its wake." she said, taking out her Time Piece again. The girls gasped.

"Whatever it is, you ain't getting the opportunity to summon it! Get her!" Mustache Girl shouted. They both came charging towards Angelica before, with a cocky grin, slammed the Time Piece into an opening on the panel. The energy radiating from the Time Piece began to light up the panel, sending waves of energy from the cables to the portal device behind her. When both lights on opposite sides of the gate lit up, a bolt of lightning shot between them and opened up a rift in reality. The sight of all this brought Hat Kid and Mustache Girl screeching to a halt.

"Aahh!" Hat Kid yelped. Turning towards the portal, Angelica's cocky grin grew into a full fledged evil smile.

"Since you two are so unaware of this creature, allow me to introduce you! Meddlesome pests? I'd like you to meet…..the TIME BURROWER!" she exclaimed. Suddenly appearing from the portal was the head of a giant solid white worm-like creature, covered in dark blue pulsing markings. With no eyes but a mouth lined with razor sharp teeth, the monster let out a blood curdling roar.

"T-THAT'S what they were researching?!" Mustache Girl shrieked. Angelica turned to them with a malicious cackle.

"Yep! And IT'S the reason this station is in such disarray! When they attempted to call the beast, it went rampant and tore this place apart! And it'll be doing the same to you! For only someone with a strong will AND the powers contained within a Time Piece hold the power to control this monster!" she exclaimed. The burrower roared before charging straight as an arrow out of the portal towards them.

"RUN FOR IT!" the girls shrieked. They went barreling out of the room with the burrower tailing close behind them. With eyes lit up in pure fear, Hat Kid feverishly fished around in her hat and brought out her communicator, attempting to dial Madame M. She managed to make contact as her face appeared on screen.

"Agent! What's wrong?! You look absolutely horrified!" she asked. Pointing the screen over her shoulder, Madame M. saw the towering beast chasing after them, causing her to gasp.

"N-No….it's not possible. I thought all research on it was destroyed." she muttered. Suddenly, the display of Hat Kid's communicator was being broadcasted to another device in the hands of the Conductor. Feeling his device vibrate, he brought up the screen in time to see the monster letting out another roar.

"Jumpin' Jiminy! What in da name of all that's bird-lovin' HOLY is THAT?!" he yelped. The girls continued fleeing as the burrower continued chasing them down the halls of the station, shredding apart the walls as it did.

"Girls! Listen to me! I'll explain everything later! But, for now, you need to get out of there as fast as you can! You'll be torn to shreds if you get anywhere NEAR that monster!" Madame M. shouted. Mustache Girl looked back at the closing in monster and screamed loudly.

"YOU THINK WE DON'T KNOW THAT?!" she yelled.

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED…_**


	9. Chapter 2: Act 5

**_Tots in Time: A Hat In Time Sequel_**

 ** _Chapter 2: Act 5 - In Space, No One Can Hear You Scream_**

 _~ Abandoned Station ~_

Returning to Hat Kid and Mustache Girl, the girls continued running for their lives as the Time Burrower tailed them throughout the halls of the abandoned station. As they could feel their legs burning with each step they took, the worm gave out a massive roar that caused both to speed up even more.

"AAAHHHHH! I DON'T WANNA BECOME WORM POOP!" Mustache Girl screamed. Suddenly, an idea struck Hat Kid as she popped off her top hat. Grabbing something within, she gave a hard pull before it transformed into her speed cap. Slapping it on, she grabbed onto Mustache Girl's arm.

"Hang on!" she shouted. Activating her hat, the duo went at high speeds, leaving the burrower behind. But strangely, the burrower roared again before turning towards a nearby wall. The girls were too far away to notice as they stopped to catch ther breath around a corner. They slid down with their backs pressed up against the walls.

"Thank god we got away. That….That is ONE nightmare I never wanna have again." Mustache Girl panted. Hat Kid popped off her cap before fanning herself, built up quite a sweat from the running. Just then, an alarm went off, slightly surprising the girls. The alarm was coming from Hat Kid's communicator. Activating the device showed Madame M.'s face on split screen with the Conductor.

"Are ye girls all right? What in tarnation WAS that monstrous creature?" Conductor asked.

"Its known as a Time Burrower, a worm-like creature that hails from a world parallel to our own. Its only known purpose is to, like a worm, burrow through the fabric of space-time until they breach in a different reality to feed. Because of this, multitudes of Time Rifts have appeared. I take it you encountered these before Agent Hat Kid?" Madame M. explained. Hat Kid nodded.

"But…what in the world do those grubby little brats want with those things?" Mustache Girl asked, leaning over her shoulder. Both stopped to ponder.

"Me thinks those buggers want to tame the burrower into helpin' 'em wreak havoc across space. It's the only reason to even go a'knocking on its door." Conductor said. Just then, Madame M. gasped.

"W-Wait. I almost forgot. Girls? How far are you from the exit?" Madame M. asked. The girls looked at one another.

"I dunno. That monster gave us quite the run-around. I can't even tell where we are now." Mustache Girl replied. A worried look grew on Madame M.'s face.

"Listen to me carefully then. As long as you two remain in that station, the worm can still get you. Its able to burrow through one location to pop up in another, usually jumping forward in time to launch a surprise attack on its prey. It CAN'T do this out in space, however, as it needs solid matter to burrow in." she explained "You two need to keep moving until that beast rears its head on you again." The girls gasped.

"W-Wait a minute! That thing can STILL chase us?!" Mustache Girl asked. Just then, the girls watched a portal appear before them as the burrower lunged out of it. The girls let out ear-ringing screams before lunging aside, dodging its attack. Hat Kid quickly slapped on her speed hat before they took off, grabbing her friend in the process.

"We gotta get out of here PRONTO!" she yelled. The chase once again continued as the worm charged its way towards them. As they weaved and swooped around the corners in the station, the worm wasn't too far behind them. The two were feverishly looking for the entry point to the station.

"Agh! Where is that bloody exit?!" Mustache Girl groaned. Just then, Hat Kid had an idea strike her before she grabbed onto Mustache Girl's hand tightly. They suddenly headed straight towards a wall and ran up it before the worm turned after them. Without realizing, however, the monster smashed clean through the wall, creating a giant hole in the wall. They landed on the back of the worm, staring out at space. They could see the Conductor's train nearby.

"Well, we have an exit. But how are we supposed to get over there?" she asked. Hat Kid smirked as she started building up speed in her legs. Mustache Girl saw this and gasped.

"W-Wait a minute! Yer not planning to….!" she gasped. But before she could finish, she erupted in a blaze of speed and they wound up using the worm's long body as a launching pad to leap towards the Conductor's train. From his window, the Conductor could see them coming.

"Hurry lassies! Over here!" he called. He quickly had the owls open one of the doors to the train cars just as Hat Kid and Mustache Girl came dive bombing inside. Back on the station, the worm roared loudly as it thrashed around violently. From the windows, Angelica was watching the train leave. A disapproved look was on her face.

"Dang it. They got away. No biggie. If they know what to expect next time they mess with us, they'll be smarter than this." she muttered.

 _~ Time Out Brigade Mothership ~_

Returning to the mothership, the girls quickly resigned themselves to their quarters. In no time at all, Mustache Girl crashed down on her bed with face buried in pillow.

"I was NOT ready for today…..especially not for ravenous SPACE WORMS." she groaned into her pillow. Hat Kid sighed and tossed her hat on her bed before taking a seat. Just then, Madame M. and the Conductor appeared at the doorway.

"Welcome back you two. I'm just happy that you're all right." she said.

"That's fer sure. When I saw you two barreling out into space, I was worried ya might've lost yer sanity! I nearly had a heart attack!" he exclaimed. Madame M. glanced to him before facing them again.

"Thanks to you, we now know more about what the Octuplets are planning. I'd call this mission a success. For now, take the time you need to rest up. You've done excellent work." she said "In fact, I'll make sure you two are rewarded later on. When you've rested up, come and see me." Hat Kid and Mustache Girl glanced her way.

"W-What do you mean "rewarded"?" Mustache Girl asked. Madame M. chuckled.

"I make sure to reward my brigade members accordingly for each successful mission. If you're still curious, well, I suppose you'll have to come and see me once you're ready." she explained. She then left with the Conductor as the girls looked at each other.

"You think we're getting PAID for crazy stuff like this?" Mustache Girl asked. Hat Kid shrugged.

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED…_**


End file.
